


You better know what You're fighting for

by laprincesadelamor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, F/M, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, white canary - Freeform, white canary/captain cold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laprincesadelamor/pseuds/laprincesadelamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Leonard Snart isn't dead but everyone are thinking that he is. Especially one person. One-shot after 1x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better know what You're fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot about Captain Canary and I hope you will like this. Also this is my first work on AO3. I wrote this when I was listening: The Cab - "Angel with a shotgun". I want to say that English isn't my native so I'm really sorry for all of errors in my work but I'm still learning and I hope I'll be better in English ;)

After the mission Sara wanted to take a shower. After 20 minutes she left the bathroom and she went ahead to the bed. She layed down on the uncomfortable bed. 

She turned her back to the door and she was lying in a fetal position. In a one moment the tears began to streamed down her face. She felt like her heart is tearing apart for million pieces. To this day she didn’t think that she would care on man like that. He wasn’t in her type. He was a type of bad boy. He was the thief. But he was the hero too. In one moment he became a family to her. And now he is gone. He died while he was saving all of them. He is gone and she is regreting that she didn’t have more time to knows him better, to kiss him everyday, to fight with him and after this reconciles with him. He wanted to spent the future with her and now he is gone. Sara felt like another wave of pain seized her and she began cry more than before. Her thoughts was focusing on Leonard and the time which she spent with him and she didn’t hear when the door opened and someone went into the room. 

After the moment she felt like someone is lying after her and is hugging her back. Her nostrill was atacked by her favourite smell and in ear she heard his voice.

 _Shhh. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere._ \- Leonard whispered to her ear.

Sara was turning and in head was praying that her mind wasn’t playing with her. She turned and she was that she’s still in Leonard’s shoulder and saw his beautiful eyes. She began cry again so he hug her stronger and kiss her head.

 _I was thinking you’re dead. I saw you die._ \- Sara whispered for the first time.

 _I was thinking that too. But I’m safe and sound. I’m here. I’m here with you. And I’ll always be._ \- He told.

Sara turned up her head and she looked into his languorous eyes and he wiped tears from her face.

And she said - _Kiss me._

And he did. They were kissing like never. They were kissing like the universe stoped and there only they were. From this moment they were spending all night together.

Because they knew what they’re fighting for.

They knew they’re fighting for them.

For their future.

**Together.**


End file.
